The games we play
by Mrsawesomeworld
Summary: Woo bin fanfic. Because he is awesome and deserve more fanfics. Yeah. Idk. Boobs.
1. Chapter 1 Korea

A little woo bin fanfic because he does not get the attention he needs. I do not Own anything besides the storyline and oc. Enjoy.

Emma's P.O.V

Korea?

Kill me now.

Why could my dad not have gotten a job somewhere else. Like England or USA or Canada or Australia, or anywhere that is not Korea. Mostly because I don't know a word korean. I don't know how this should help my education in any way. If they wanted me to have a better education Why didn't they just send me to somewhere I know the language. I won't understand anything I am trying to learn.

I don't see the benefit.

But the big man has spoken, and once that happens you obey. At least they don't have school uniforms. I have seen some of the thing the girls on the street wear. Those little mini skirts with knee socks and High heels. It looks like someone died and went to preppy heaven. Aka absolutely awful.

If you have not guessed it I am not a girly girl. And no I'm not one of those girls who say their not girly girls then everything they own is pink flowers.

So I got up this morning. Well that was after debating every life decision I have made, to make me get up at six am. That time is not morning, that is the middle of the night. But I got up. Took my hair out of the braid I had it in over night. Put on some clothes. A grey tank with wonder woman print, black shorts and vans. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I guess I should wear make up today. I put of some powder and mascara then I felt like I put in enough effort. I walked downstairs and grabbed a banana from the kitchen along with my lunch money and my backpack.

I ate the banana in the car when my mom drove me to school. I got out of the car and looked at the building in front of me. I let out a sigh and put on a smile. Might as well try and make friends. I am stuck here for the next 575 Day of my life. Yes I counted.

I looked around and followed the crowd thinking they we're probably going in the right direction. I found administation and got my sceduel and lockdown combo and stuff. It was all in korean, but hopefully I could tell the signs apart.

I got to what I think was my locker and managed to get it open.

Hurrah triumph!

I turned around and realised that people were starring at me. They luckily stopped when some girls started screaming. I was confused but followed the crowd luckily I could fade in the background. Well not that much, I am pretty tall.

Apparently all of the hype was about four guys. I didn't understand the hype. I turned around and walked over to a wall taking out my phone. This place might suck but tumblr doesn't. The fact that everyone wore those uniforms made me groan internally. The adminstation had explained to me that because it was my first day I had a free pass but I would have to wear that stupid thing.

I think I lost track of time because when I looked up again the halls were empty. Well pretty much empty in front of me was those guys. I gave them an awkward wave and stood there playing with my blacelet.

"nuga dangsin-i hal su issgess ?" The curly haired guy said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah... I don't speak french sorry." I said

A guy behind him chuckled, one of the other guys smiled at my comment. Curly was planning my murder and blonde didn't acknowlegde my existence.

"He asked who you are?" Pretty boy said.

I nodded "Alright. Emma. What's the hype with you guys are you like celebs or some shit?"

"You could say that. We are the four flowers." Bieber cut Said. At that point I was trying to contain my laughter.

"Im sorry. But that is just the gayest thing I have ever heard." I said chuckeling.

"It's a methaphor. That we are better than other and we should be cared for. Like a flower." Bieber cut explained.

"Yeah. That's still a little gay" I said when I finally stopped laughing.

"You have no idea who we are do you?" Pretty boy asked.

"Well you are too young to be teachers, but too importent to wear uniforms. There for some kind of celebreties. Am I right?" I said smirking.

"We are the four most powerfull people in Korea." Pretty boy finished.

"And Im the queen of Austria. Do I look like I care? Look I don't want to be here. And I am out of here in exactly 575 days." I said stopping to take a dramatic pause.

"So?" Pretty boy said.

"So leave me alone please? I'm gonna go to class now." I said turning around.

"PE is that way if you we're wondering." Pretty boy said pointing in the other direction than what I was walking.

I looked at me scheduel and sighed. Turned around and walked in their direction. I bumped into pretty boys shoulder but kept moving. I could clearly not show any weakness around these guys. So I kept walking. Only to see them following me.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked after a while.

"Very much." Pretty boy answered.

I rolled my eyes and went to the changing rooms. I changed into my gym clothes.

This school was going to be the death of me.

Can't wait.


	2. Chapter 2 Physical education

A/N: Hey I would love help with my english. and she is meant to be sassy, calling them gay is a joke. I know they are not gay. also the reason this has bad writing and spelling is because the chapters are written on phone or iPad, which means that autocorrect is a bitch.

Emmas P.O.V

Do you know the great thing about PE?

It sucks equally in every country.

When you can neither dodge, catch, throw and or kick a ball, and running isn't your strong side either, PE is the worst nightmare there is. Also apparently my little talk with to gay to funktion club was the talk of the school.

I wanted to die.

All I wanted was to go to school and not get noticed so I could get out of there. I understood nothing of what the teacher was saying so I just stod there awkwardly in the background.

Apparently we were playing korean dogdeball.

It's like dogdeball.

Except.

Nothing.

It's Dodge Ball.

I was quite lucky for a while until the ball was at my foot. I picked it up. Took my aim and as hard as I could threw it at girls face. Litterally. I cheered but the teacher wasn't pleased and benched me. I sighed and noticed gay club playing basket ball. I walked towards them and looked at them play. I didn't notice pretty boy sneaking up on me.

"Hello, white girl. " he said smirking.

"Really? At least call me Europe or Denmark or something." I told him.

"Alright. So you wanna play? Or you scared youre gonna loose?" When he said that the other boys walked over to see what was going on.

"I'm not playing. Mostly because I can't do sports for shit. If however you wanna dance battle I'm down." I said smirking.

I was smart enough to avoid humiliation and to choose my battles wisely. Pretty boy and bieber cut smirked.

"A dancer huh? Must be flexible then." Bieber cut said. I scoffed.

"Please. I'm not a prima ballarina if that is what you think." I said.

Pretty boy sighed.

"Well you're no fun then."

With that he walked over to towards the group.

"Despite what you may think. I do not live to niether please or entertain you." I said and walked towards them very close face with Pretty boy.

I leaned in like I was gonna kiss him. But stopped and whispered.

"But teasing you on the other hand, is very entertaining." With that I turned around leaving him stunned and breathless. I couldn't do anything but smirk. This was a little fun.


	3. Chapter 3 red card

A/N:i am sorry i haven't updated in forever... but im here now so you'll forgive me right? right?

Woo bin´s P.O.V

I smiled and got out the car, walked towards the guys. we greeted each other and walked to the school entrance. Time to sieze the day, another day of being praised and loved, aka being bored.

I sighed and we were met by girls squealing and few screams when we walked in the door. I could have any one of them if I wanted to, but it got boring always getting everything you want, there was no challenge. I needed something excitement. I spotted the annoying girl from yesterday standing in the corner not acknowledging our existence. I smirked a bit at that, on her first day she had done nothing but insult us and really pissed of Joon Pyo. She was entertaining, I must admit I liked her, she was sassy and didn't take any bullshit.

The crowd cleared out and I walked over to her, she stood there in her black shorts, tank top and leather jacket, I could hear the rock music blarring from her earplugs and I tapped her shoulder getting her attention. She was shocked and smiled then saw who it was and rolled her eyes.

"Oh it's you. What do you want?" She said sighing.

I chuckled and shrugged. "I wanted to know why you aren't wearing a school uniform?" I said and the boys behind me smiled.

"I don't approve of them, besides they are ugly as f.." I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth.

"We will have to do something about that language. Also, I think you should wear one." I said smirking she bit my finger and I let go of her mouth she just snorted.

"Well too bad, I am not going to… goodbye now." She said turning on her heels.

I grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"I wasn't done. You don't really have choice. Either you wear your uniform tomorrow, or we will ensure you don't wear anything." I whispered in her ear.

"Good luck with that." She said rolled her eyes.

She turned around and walked away. I was a bit confused, didn't she know I was serious or what? No one turns their back to us.

Yi Jung padded my shoulder and was laughing. He shook his head and we walked to our common room. I went right for the darts, I lazily threw darts at the board not even hitting the board once. I started to get annoyed.

"You can't even hit, this girl has got you wrapped around her finger." Yi Jung chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Please, I am not wrapped around her finger, I just need to figure out how to mess with her." I said handing him a dart.

He shrugged and threw at the board, he hit bulls eye and it made me a little annoyed.

Joon Pyo chuckled from the couch behind us, I turned around and looked at him confused.

"Something to say Joon Pyo?" I said.

He just gave me a smile "You wanna mess with your little girlfriend? Just give her the card." He said chuckling and shrugged and turned back to the tv.

I shrugged maybe that was an okay idea. I would get an opportunity to mess with her.

* * *

Emma´s P.O.V.

I sighed but pushed up my chin and walked into the cafeteria. I couldn't speak much korean still and everyone clearly didn't speak much english. Plus I offended their idols so I wasn't the most wanted person to eat lunch with. But I didn't let it get to me.

Though it would be nice to have one friends at least. I saw lunch was once again rice. Do they not make bread in Korea? I was bored of eating rice. What I would give for a big mac or something other than rice. I took some lunch and turned around looking for a place to sit every table I went to put something to show there wasn't a seat or left.

I sighed and went to sit in the corner I took out my book started to read while I ate my lunch. I was reading the hunger games. I like to think of my stay in korea as my own version of the hunger games. So far the odds have not been in my favor but I will hopefully get home to my district. When I looked up from the book I realised everyone was leaving. I sighed and got up and walked to my locker. I with much struggle opened my locker. I put in my bag and took out my math book. At least that was something I was still good at. I closed my door and turned to walk when I noticed everyone was looking at me. I was very confused and one of the girls said something in korean. I walked up to her. Sunny I think her name was.

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that." I said she chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"She just said, you got the red card." The head bitch whose name I can not remember said.

I nodded "Okay I will pretend I know what that means. Bye" I said and made a quick escape. Now all I needed to figure out what in the whole world a red card meant.


	4. Chapter 4 a friend

Emmas P.O.V.

I walked to my math class the only thing I actually liked about this school. The only subject besides english I was good at. At the moment we were calculating happy numbers. Something I had learned to master a long time ago. And something these kids only now was starting to somewhat get. So to practice the teacher had us battle. Whoever solved it fastest won and faced the next opponent. The last person standing was the ultimate winner.

After watching a lot of battles I was bored of just sitting and watching. Also because it was head bitch Sunny? That was beating everyone. Something that slightly pissed me off. The teacher finally called my name, I think I was last, go figure. I smirked and straightened my back when I walked to the blackboard. Sunny seemed very please with the situation. I was even though I wouldn't admit it, I was scared I would lose. If I lost I would be completely defeated. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down.

I felt like time stopped and the teacher said the number we were surposed to calculate. I took a deep breath, picked up the charlk and started writing down notes. I looked over at Sunny, shit she was infront of me. I could not lose. I kept writing but it was too late I was only seconds behind but I had lost. I bowed my head and felt completely lost. If I couldn't even do some stupid math, how could I do anything?

The class ended and I walked out of the room after having every student bump into me. I sighed, only one class left of the day. Then I would finally be free of this hellhole.

I walked back to my locker and put in my math book, I took out my english but it was completely ripped and wet. I looked in horor to see most of my boks in that state. Who would do something like that? Is it because of that stupid card thingy?

I sighed and decided to just leave it. Only 574 days left here. Only 574. I Walked into the classroom. When I did everyone went silent and they all glared at me. I had no idea what I did but I pissed someone off. I stopped and returned their glare.

"What? Have you never seen a European before?" I asked out in the room.

There was dead silence some looked down not threatning to look at me others kept their blank stare.

I sighed and went to sit in my seat, the spot that my desk had previously occupied was now empty. I turned around again.

"where is my desk?" I asked looking around, Sunny and the mean girls walked up to me.

"You haven't earned it." She spat at me.

I sighed then rolled my eyes at them.

"Well then, I usually prefer the floor anyways." I said standing my ground and did something they apparently hadn't expected. I sat on the floor.

For the remainer of the class I sat on the floor. The teacher smiled every time his eyes was in my direction. I returned with a smirk.

When the class was done I was still angry but I walked to the door with my pride entact. The teacher stopped me.

"It was brave what you did." He said giving me what at least seemed like a sincere smile.

"Yeah well... I learned a long time ago to not give in to the majority, I have always been always will be a reject. Might as well enforce it." I said, he chuckled.

"I know the feeling. Always been a bit of one myself." He said, I nodded and smiled at him.

I turned around about to walk out the door he stopped me in the doorway.

"They say if you make a friend your first day, You'll do okay." He said it with a mischevious smile.

"No offence, but if the only friend I make is my teacher. Then that is rather depressing." I said.

"Well, I am not that bad. So Emma, welcome to the Island of the misfits." He said smirking i chuckled and left the class room.

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

I had made my first friend.

Nothing could ruin this, not even 4 little shits was going to ruin this moment.


	5. Chapter 5 Zombie survival plan

A/N: hey guys sorry for not updating in a while, had loads to do. also i wrote a chapter a few days ago then when i went to edit it, it got deleted, leaving me to rewrite, turned out okay i think. hope you like it and keep supporting.

Emma´s P.O.V.

Okay so I figured this red card thing out. sort of I think. Apparently it like a big neon sign saying 'hey prank me'.

Which scared the crap out of me.

But today was a new day and I would not lose face in front of these people. Besides no one pranks a prankster. This was my game and I would not be bullied and shit. I got dropped of and walked along the wall at all times because you always want your back covered. Okay I might watch too many action movies, but hey I now know how to survive.

I think.

First thing I did was make a list of things and precautions to take from now on. Because if you don't have a plan how are you going to win this game of real life chess.

First rule; be prepared.

Around every corner could be a trap or anything. So I need to be ready for any given situation, even though I am good at improvising I would rather have a well thought game plan.

Second rule; Equipment.

Unlike Batman I do not have Mr Fox to provide me with awesome gear. Instead I have a back pack stuffed with everything I could possibly imagine them pranking me with.

Third rule; Allies.

It would be a huge advantage to have someone translate for me. That and I could really like a friend.

Fourth rule; avoid bathrooms.

I have a feeling these people will not yield at anything, so I should probably be catious before entering a bathroom.

Fifth rule; no weakness.

If they see one thing I love or even like, any sign of weakness they will use it against me. I must not show weakness.

This seems more like a survival movie, I am the surviver and they are the zombies. The good thing is, I know how people like this think, I can put myself in their shoes and just that gives me the upper hand. It is like Steven Levitt say in Freakonomics, ´if you put yourself in the shoes of someone who behaves criminally then you can reverse engineer it and find their incentives.´ So I guess I need to add another rule,

Sixth rule; Observe.

If I can see how these people think then I can reverse engineer it and like a game of chess predict their next move. Huh, If I put all of this effort in to my studies I would have way better grades.

I turned a corner when I moved toward history class and bumped into someone. I looked up at the person and sighed.

"Oh joy if it isn't Woo Bin." I said sarcasm dripping from my tone.

He smirked. "Hello to you too, tell me how did you like our little surprise for you yesterday? I expect red would be just your color." He said. My eyes widened.

"Wait, you are behind the red card thing? Can you explain it to me because so far I am pretty lost." I said he chuckled.

"Who ever gets the red card must suffer until they apologize and make it up to the F4." He said plainly.

"Oh well isn't that lucky, I was planning on doing that right around." I said looking at my wrist as if I had a watch. "Never."

"Well, I think you will come around eventually white girl. They always do, besides yesterday was just pathetic but I told them to quit slacking so it won't happen in the future." He said smirking wide.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared, but there was no way in hell he was going to know that so I kept my feelings bottled up and rolled my eyes.

"Well aren't you just puddle of sunshine and cookies. But I guess, let the games begin and may the odds be ever in my favor." I said he chuckled and looked at me.

"You say some weird things sometimes did you know that?" He said. I just scoffed.

"Come on that was a good reference. You just have to ruin it don´t you. " I said rolling my eyes. I turned around and walked away, he called after me after I walked about 3 steps.

"Weren't you going the other way?"

I looked at the building and sighed. Damn it he was right. I sighed turned around yet again and walked in the right direction this time. I got to class same time as the teacher and sat down. I was even more scared than before, they were just getting started. This was like hunger games, and I was that one tribute that everyone else teamed up against and this was probably inevitable doomed. I had no where to hide in this arena, but I was going to put up a fight no matter what. And hopefully survive and come out as victor.

Let the games begin.


	6. Chapter 6 terms of an agreement

A/N: two chapters in tecnically 2 days, but it isnt tomorrow till i sleep. I hope you like, i just started rewatching so i feel like updating. Anyways enjoy and reviews are very Much apreciate.

Emmas P.O.V.

Nothing too major happened today.

They tried to take away my desk again, and at lunch three guys picked me up and threw me in the dumpster but I could care less because I had PE and needed a shower no matter what. PE went "great" if you call getting hit in the head with a ball a million times great. Eventually my torture ended and I got to shower. I loved showering you get all clean, feel better, and it is just great. When I got out of the shower though I saw some guys run out of the door. I went to my locker and saw their had in fact stolen my clothes. Meaning I had a towel and underwear. I sighed, I had left my spare clothes in my locker and I had to walk all the way back. It wasn't that cold, if they had picked a colder day to make me walk in all most nothing it would be a much more painfull torture. I rolled my eyes when 3 of the F4 walked towards me along with the crowd of fangirls following them.

Woo Bin smiled at me as they headed in my direction.

"Didn't I tell you, wear the uniform or go naked. Although I am not complaining about your choice." He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Can I just get to my locker please? I am not in the mood for you sunshine." I said trying to walk around them but fangirls blocked my way.

"Well I can't princess because if you remember I said uniform or naked and you are clothed there for breaking our deal." He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "You might not know how buisness work but let me enlighten you. By law an agreement is a settlement of a matter between two parties where they both must agree to the terms and each parti must gain from the bargain. I never agreed to this ergo making the deal invalid." I said.

"That might be how it goes down in Europe, but here in Korea it works like this. I have a higher status than you, making anything you have to say invalid." He said, I was beginning to get pissed of.

"Let me pass." I yelled walking to his face.

"Or what?" He asked smirking leaning down towards me, we were having a silent starring contest I finally had enough and pulled away.

"Good girl, now strip." He said I sighed and touched my towel like I was gonna lose it.

How ever I then looked at him, smirked and punchen him in the face. In the window that opened I ran through the crowd and got to my locker. I thank every god I knew that I wasn't followed. I unlocked it grabbed my bagpack slammed the door shut and ran to the nearest bathroom locking myself inside. I panted in relief and smiled to myself. I had survived the first day in the arena. I smiled opened my bagpack and got out my spare set of clothes. I smirked to myself, rule nr 2 had proven to be very effective.

I was all done and walked out of the stall, thankfully they weren't in here but I knew I couldn't go out that way. I saw a window maybe that was my exit? I opened it and smirked to myself. It lead to a starewell, I saw no one so figured it was pretty safe. Also because I didn't even know this place existed. I could wait here until coast was clear. I smiled and walked down to the door to check if anyone was coming. I smiled and sat down and taking out my book, right now I was reading Society Heist, a very funny and great book already. I found myself laughing a little hard at one point and I heard a sighed from beneath me. I was alerted then and there a guy walked towards me. I looked at his face and noticed he was one of the F4 guys. I looked at me like he was trying to figure me out. I was scared now, if one of them is here that could mean any of the others could be here any minute. I needed a break from all of that. I sat there waiting for a disaster to happen. He just sat down beside me.

"What are you reading?" I looked at him more confused than ever.

"What?" I practically yelled.

"I asked what you were reading." He said in the same calm tone.

"Sorry, I thought you guys were allergic to books. It is called Society Heist." I said giving him a little smile. He was the first person besides my english teacher to be nice to me. And like I said having and allie would be great. Also because I would like a friend.

"What is it about?" He asked looking at it coriously.

"Well this girl Katrina comes from a family of theives. And her dad is being framed for stealing paintings from this gangster guy. So to clear his name she gathers a team of theives and they have to break in to the best secured museum in England. It is really good." I finished looking at him.

I noticed he was holding a book as well. It was in korean so I didn't understand a word. But I knew how much I liked to talk about my books maybe he was the same.

"What are you reading?" I asking smiling.

He told me about his book, when he was done I wanted to read it so bad, it sounded so good.

He got up and gave my a quick goodbye Then left the staircase. I smiled. I think I may have just made a friend, I didn't know if I could trust him yet but I think that was the first time I had smiled since I got here. I looked at my phone and saw it was time for me to go to my extra korean class. It was my english teacher who was teaching me korean. Making me quite excited for this class actually.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

I had made a friend in the arena, and he was from district 1-3.

Now I just needed to know if I could trust him.


	7. Chapter 7 merry christmas

A/N: Hello. Yet another chapter which i am not sure anyone actually reads...anyways i Wont be updating this frequently in the future i just have loads of ideas atm. Anyways enjoy.

Emma's P.O.V

Nothing could officially get me down today. I had I think at least suffered the prank of the day. It wasn't so bad just some girls spreading a rumor about me with some guy. I didn't really care, I knew I hadn't done anything and I knew it was just them trying to get to me.

But today nothing could get me down.

Today was the 24th december. My favorite holiday was here and I couldn't wait to go home and be with my family. Unlike at home we still had school. But it was okay because it was christmas. Nothing could go wrong and even if it did I still had my family, great food and gifts waiting for me at home. I was in a such a good mood I even put on my christmas hat for school. It got some strange looks but I didn't care. This was my time. Everything was just perfect.

I had kept meeting and talking to Jihoo, I enjoyed his company, we talked of our shared interest of books and it was nice to have a friend. I still didn't know if I could trust him but i might as well have a good time while I figure it out.

It was my last class of the day and I sat in my seat having a starring constent with the clock, when the bell rung I would be free and I could finally go home. I tapped impatiently and the guy beside me had enough and snatched my pencil to stop the noise. I just shrugged and kept starring at the watch praying it would move faster. After a wait that was painfully long, the sweet sounds of jinglebells told me I was of. I packed my things and put on my bagpack I walked/ran out of school a smile on my lips. I bumped into someone and looked up to see sunshine standing in front of me.

Yeah, I might be calling Woo Bin sunshine in my head.

"You look cheery princess. Glad to see me I pursume." He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes but kept a smile on my list, I would not let him ruin my mood. Not today.

"Sorry to disapoint but I am afraid my happieness is tied to the holiday that happens this time of year and not you. By the way purpel suits you." I said and got up from the floor. The last was commenting on the black eye I had given him yesterday.

He nodded and opened his mouth today something but I put my hand over it to stop him.

"Look I am late so let's cut this short, you say something mean I ignore or comment sarstically. Okay? Bye sunshine" I said letting go and walked past him and out the door to the coardjard. He turned and walked in the opposit direction. I wonder what that is about?

I kept walking until I noticed people walking towards me from all directions. I was confused, what was going on exactly? I couldn't wrap my head around it, until someone said something in korean and all at once.

They threw eggs at me. They cracked and the fluids ran down my clothes and hair, it was everywhere and they just kept throwing things my way. Called me a slut, loser, should have been aborted. It normally wouldn't get to me.

Today it did.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I blinked letting them flow to clear my vision. At last I turned towards the school and pushed everyone out of my way to get inside. They ran after me and kept repeating horrible things aimed at me. I ran to the F4 room and straight to the person who was the cause of all of this misery. He smirked along with the rest of the guys as they saw the state of my clothes and hair. I got close to him and slapped his face hard. He kept smirking but then looked me in the eyes and it faded. He knew hopefully what he had done was wrong.

"You are a disgrace to the human race. You are all just a brunch of spoiled brats. who can't take no for an answer." I yelled. They stood there in silence and Woo Bin just looked at me.

"You. You can toture me all you want I am not gonna quit fighting. But all I wanted was this one day. This one day to just be happy. All I wanted was one days freedom." I yelled feeling my eyes fill up again. I didn't care how I looked so I just blinked to clear my vision.

"One day." I repeated looking him in the eyes.

He looked down almost immediately. I could hear him mutter a sorry under his breath. I heard but this just made me angrier. He had already ruined everything, did he really think sorry was gonna be enough.

"You should be. But sorry doesn't make it okay." I yelled at him.

He stood in the same position as before. he looked up at me and he sighed seeing the State i was in.

"Merry Christmas asshole." I said in a monotone voice, feeling the tears run down my face.


	8. Chapter 8 i dont even like k-pop

A/N: So I finally got around to Update yay! Btw written on my Phone so might be autocorrected..

: thank you i do hope they are. And im sorry i write a lot oftere places too and have School so i really have to be in the zone to write. :)

Emmas P.O.V

After the christmas disaster, I got my lifeback together. I didn't go to school for a couple of days getting away with it by playing sick.

When my parents would no longer buy it I had to get out of bed and face reality. I came out a new woman. I was done being nice. I was done being goody toody, if he wanted to play dirty he would learn a whole new form of it. I was done being sweet.

Nothing could get to me.

I put on clothes, the stupid uniform, I ruffled my hair and put on some make up. I put only black on my eyes. When I was done I liked my look. Vicious and ready to kick ass. Just how I wanted it.

I got my back pack and drove to school, I walked into the school everyone starring at me. I just smirked and went to my locker getting out a book. I turned around to seerne three whatevers standing there jugding me. I gave them a clearly fake smile.

"Why the stares? Never seen someone cool before?" I asked fake pouted and I bumped into their shoulders purposly and started walking away.

The girl who every morning screams when the guys get here screamed and I just kept walking. Woo Bin walked up to me and stopped me.

"You know stalking is a serious offens right?" I said trying to walk away.

He grabbes my shoulders making me face them. Three of them were surprised at my new look Ji Hoo looked disapointed.

Sunshine smiled "New look? I like it."

"Bummer. I'm not really in the mood for you right now I mean I don't even like k-pop. So why dont you just turn around and walk away hm?" I said pulling my bitch face.

He pouted "Look I wanted to apologize for the other day. I will go easy on you for a couple of days. If you apologize I will even take the red card off you" He said giving me a sincere smile.

"Apoligy accepted. And I'm sorry too, I mean I should have…" I stopped and started laughing. "I'm sorry I thought I could do that without laughing but I can't. You can take that card and shove it up your ass for all I care. But I don't. Bye bye now." I said in the most sarcastic voice I could muster.

I turned on my heel walking away from them towards class, when I was almost there someone want infront of me. Ji hoo stood there starring at me.

"What are you doing? What are you thinking? This isn't you, do not let this place change you. Please?" He said looking me in the eyes with a sad look.

"Stop it. Stop pretending to care. Look you aren't my friend, you arent my dad or brother. You have no place telling me what to do. So stop talking and walk away. Please." I said again with sarcasm practically dripping from my voice.

He looked at me about to say something but walked away.

I turned around and went to class, who the hell did he think he was? That girl is gone.

The bitch is here.

They created this.

When class was over the trio walked up to me again. I rolled my eyes and looked at them then sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You hurt Ji hoo sunbay, no one does that and gets away with it." The leader of them said. I rolled my eyes.

"This is all your fault." One of the others yelled at me. I chuckled at her outburst.

"I think you are confusing me for someone with remorse." I said walking away.

The bitch is out and the good girl is never coming back. I knew to win in a game for criminals you have to think like a criminal.

Well Woo Bin. Your move. I would hate it if you screwed up.


	9. Chapter 9 Painting the battle green?

Emma's P.O.V

I had heard of a coming back party for someone who went to our school, who was apparently back or something. I smiled at this because I had a plan to well mix things up. I had a feeling those boys had dominated these parties since they began, so it was time for a change. I smirked as I walked into this venue they had rented. I was wearing a beautiful black dress. Stylish but very egedy.

I walked in, and looked around the room. Everyone else were in pink or whitish dresses. I rolled my eyes. Do they not know black is The new black? I smirked and grabbed myself a glass of champagne letting the horrible tasting drink slid down my throat.

I saw the four douches walk towards me. Well two of them. Sunshine and Yi Jung. I nodded at them as a greeting then turned my attention back to everyone else.

"You do clean up nicely I must say." Yi Jung said. I just turned my head gave a clearly fake smile and turned back.

"Not that I do not enjoy looking at you in that. But what are you doing here? I thought This party was only for people who knows Soo Hee." He said.

I rolled my eyes.  
"Well I got invited." I said shrugging

"So what are you really doing here? Here to get me drunk and use me?" He said grinning.

I stoffed but gave him a sweet smile and leaned closer to him.

"Actually, I'm here to drink champagne and steal your spotlight." I said leaning back and smirked.

Yi Jung chuckled at our witty banter that I was clearly winning.

"Get a room your sexual tension is annoying everyone, including me." He said we both looked at him but I noticed and rolled my eyes.

I turned my attention around when Ji Hoo walked in with a very pretty girl. I smiled when I saw him actually smile. It didn't happen very often and he was the only one of those boys I actually wished to see happy. She said something and everyone clapped I joined to be polite and smiled at her when she turned her attention to me.

"Ah glad you came. Emma was it?" She said smiling genually.

I nodded and returned her smile only slightly more awkward.

"I have heard much about you, Ji hoo tells me you are a real friend. I am Soo Hee." She said.

I looked down and smiled bitterly.  
"Well I haven't been the best friend lately." I muttered.

"Please. I'm sure your fine. Might have to apologize but he isn't one to hold a grugde." I nodded and smiled at her.

She is very nice I like her.

"I also heard you are the girl responsible for Woo Bin's good behavior." She said putting her arm around me.

I looked at her and laughed.

"Good isn't the word I would use for it." I said.

She shook her head. "Trust me, there is good in him and he likes you, he just doesn't know it yet." She said leading me towards him.

"Yeah I don't think so." I said.

We stood infront of The F4 and she smiled at them, they talked in korean and I think they said hello because she hugged them all. She nugded my arm and looked over at Ji Hoo. I groaned. I made my way over to him.

"Look, I'm sorry about ealier." I said capturing his attention.  
He just smiled a little.

"Apology accepted." He said I smiled a little.

"Besides these guys know nothing of litterature!" He said putting his arm around me. I chuckled and smiled.

I noticed Woo Bin looking at us. Our eyes locked and I shrugged, raising my glass in a sarcastic manner. He just looked pissed and I broke our eye contact and took a sip of the drink.

Later in the evening I noticed he was standing alone. I smirked noticing that no one was around I took out my phone and texted a friend of mine who was catering tonight. She smiled at me and went to do her job. Ji hoo went over to me bringing Soo Hee with him. He looked at me confused and my eyes widend.  
They couldn't be here. They would be disapointed in me and then I would have no friends at school.

I turned around and looked at them.

"Okay, I'm sorry I will try and stop it because you will be disapointed in me." I stopped talking for a moment to look at the spot my friend was in now. It was too late to stop now.

They looked at me confused then a lot of green paint flew from the balcony and all over Woo Bin's head.

He was suprised and seemed to be steaming with anger. He shook some of the paint of him. he walked over to me and got up to my face.

"This is not over." He hissed and then walked off into another room.

I took a deep breath and then turned around seeing Ji Hoo looking angry, he shook his head and walked after Woo Bin. She touched my arm squized it and gave me a small smile. She turned around and walked away.

Now I was alone.

And I might have won the battle but right now it felt like I was still losing the war.


	10. Chapter 10 things get personal

A/N: hey i finally Got to writing again. And i already wrote the next chapter as Well. I really like this chapter and the sister-brother thin betwee ji hoo and Emma is just amazing! Anyways reviews are apreciated...anyways enjoy.

Emmas POV

I sighed as I got out of the car and walked into school. I did not know what to expect, I would either be praised as a hero or burnt at the stake as a witch. From experience I assumed the ladder would be reality.

Everyone starred at me like they had since I got here. I was kind of getting used to it. Learned a long time ago music in, world out.

I was bopping my head to music right now. Even though I expected terrible things to happen today I was in a better mood than I had been in weeks

Everything seemed to roll off my shoulder this morning. No douchebags were going to ruin it.

I went to my locked and saw the card hanging there as purusual. I had given up talking it out and just let in hang there.

I managed to get to english class and avoiding people all day. I got glares and the 3 bitches tried to put me down but I was not disturbed. The day actually went well. Nothing seemed to go that wrong.

I was still in a good mood when I got home Such a good mood I decided to go for a run. You could say a lot of shit about Korea but their nature was beautiful. I got home drenched in Sweat taking an apple from the kitchen. I took a bite and was ready to hit the shower. I walked up to my room to see the lights were on. Had I forgotten to turn them off? That did not seem like me.

I opened the door slowly. My eyes widend and I dropped the apple. I took out my earplugs and walked in to the disaster that was now my room. He had wrecked everything. There was pink paint all over the walls, all off my clothes scattered on The floor, laptop broken, posters torn to shreds. I looked in horror as I saw what he had done. I felt like I was gonna cry. What would I tell my parents? What was I gonna do?

I could feel the anger filling my brain. I should have seen this coming I should have known it was too good to be true.

I got in my car and drove to the school I walked into the cafeteria to see everyone still there I had no idea why but I did not care. I was pissed and needed to blow off steam.

Just as I was about to walk up the stairs to give that douchebag a piece of my mind the whole club walked down the stairs. They smiled when they saw me.

When they reached to bottom I grabbed Woo Bin's collar and pulled him away from the group when he was at an okay distance. I let my fist meet his face. He put his hand on his hurt face and I kneed him in the groin.

He laid down on the ground moaning in pain. I just stood there while his friends rushed over to him and Ji Hoo held me back so I could not harm him any further.

"You can toture me all you want at school but when you trash my room. Its personal. DON'T YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN." I yelled getting all my anger out on him while I fought against Ji hoo.

"If you do something like that again I will kill you. You hear me? I WILL END YOU!" I yelled spat on him and was then dragged outside byJi Hoo. I eventuelly came to terms with the fact that I was stuck and stopped fighting.

No way in hell I was going to put up with this. He just made it personal.

I might have put up with this but I was going to get revenge. And I considered what I did last time childs play.

I was sat down by Ji Hoo when we were somewhere, he put me on a Vench and sat down beside me.

"What happend?" He asked quietly.

"I came home and my room was trashed. He trashed my room. I can take beating but he had no right to do this. What am I going to tell my parents?" I said beginning to cry and be frustrated instead Of angry.

"Hey it will be okay. It does not seem like him to plan something like that." He said quietly.

I rolled my eyes, "Revenge makes people do horrible things." I said looking at him.

I looked Down realising everything.

"I am sorry Ji Hoo about snapping at you about the party" I cried realising what I had done. He shrugged and smiled a little.

"I forgive you. You are the Yeodongsaeng(little sister) I never had, I could not be mad at you for too long." He said smiling and giving me a friendly nugde with his albow.

I smiled "Thank you" I said and wiped my tears.

I hopes everything would be okay. At least now I had a friend on my side again.

A/N:yay chapter finished. Woop.


End file.
